Secret
by macstooge
Summary: Yuffie wasn't all that good at keeping secrets until she met Tifa. YuffiexTifa TifaxYuffie yuri I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN ANY OF THE FINAL FANTASY CHARACTERS PORTRAYED IN THESE FANFICS.


Yuffie couldn't keep secrets. Her personality didn't allow for it. She was loud, rambunctious and easily excitable. She often spilled secrets like it was nothing, her honesty was almost painful sometimes. But even the female ninja had one or two quirks she kept hidden. The first quirk was that she was in love and the second was that she was in love with a girl. Back in her hometown, the ninjas weren't too worried about sexuality, as the females always bore children anyways and that was the only thing that mattered. But here in Radiant Garden, females were treasured. They were often courted by many men at one time, married off to the richest of the suitors and never seen again. Yuffie didn't understand this town's concept of marriage but it seemed like a prison sentence. She knew there were several lesbians in the city but they were mostly in the closet, some were even married to men! The small girl couldn't see herself in a loveless marriage to an oppressing man of wealth. She openly admitted that she was in love with a female and often received scorn from many of the men who had tried to court her. The brunette couldn't care less though as the very girl she was in love with, had expressed her admiration for the small ninja.

Tifa sighed as she wiped down the empty counter top of her bar in the middle of the district of Radiant Garden. She didn't usually have much business during the light of day as her customers were mostly shady and preferred the cover of night. Sighing once again, the busty brunette dropped the cloth, grabbing an empty glass as the door opened. Surprised, Tifa looked up to see a small girl bounce her way into the bar. "Oh, Yuffie. Hello." Tifa greeted, smiling at the energetic girl. She admired the younger ninja, she was always open and never ashamed of her sexuality. Tifa couldn't say the same about herself though. Being the most courted and sought after eligible female of Radiant Garden, she felt trapped. It was hard keeping the secret from her friends and family but Tifa knew they would shun her and she didn't know if she was strong enough to not break.

Yuffie bounded into the bar, excited to see the beautiful brunette about to pour herself a drink behind the bar. The female ninja felt her heart swell at the sombre woman, leaning her head in her hands. She was so beautiful, Yuffie often couldn't help but just gaze lovingly at her. Tifa gave a small smile to the younger girl, who was barely able to enter her bar, 7th Heaven. "What's up, Yuffie?" The older brunette asked, pouring a shot of rum into the glass sitting on the bar. Yuffie shrugged, not willing to elaborate on her awful her day was. She mostly came into the bar after something had upset her, usually it was from the mouth of an ignorant man, explaining he could turn her straight if she gave him a chance. Tifa let it slide though, knowing how much she hated being pressed and pumped for information.

"Tifa?" The female ninja called, swallowing nervously. Coming out of her thoughts, the older brunette turned her gaze to the younger girl. "Yes?" She asked, draining the glass of its amber liquid. "I love you." Yuffie murmured, dropping her eyes to the shining counter top. Tifa paused, placing the empty glass onto the counter top again. "I know." The older woman responded, glancing at the trembling younger girl. Yuffie's head snapped up, her eyes blinking away tears furiously. "I'm sorry." The ninja whispered, letting a tear slowly trail down one of her cheeks. Smiling sadly, the older brunette leaned over the counter, wiping away the lonely tear. Tifa pressed her soft lips against the smaller girl's, feeling a tear slip from one of her eyes. "It's okay." The older brunette murmured, coming from behind the counter to embrace the younger girl. Trembling in the older woman's arms, Yuffie let a wail escape her lips. Bringing her lips down again, Tifa quietened the small ninja with a sweet kiss.

Tifa pulled away from Yuffie, licking her lips, teasingly. The smaller girl huffed, her small pink lips twisting into a pout. Tifa strutted away from the female ninja though, locking the door to her empty bar. Turning back she saw the small girl sitting on the bar. "Yuffie, booties don't belong on my bar." Tifa warned, her platform shoes thudding along the wooden floor. Blushing, the small ninja gazed at the older brunette. "Tifa...I want to make love to you." Yuffie whispered, her blush deepening. Shocked at the abrupt confession, Tifa stood silently, going over the choices. She could refuse the ninja's advances but that would be lying to her own feelings and the small girl would never come back to visit her again. But if she slept with the girl, Yuffie wouldn't be able to keep a secret and then Tifa would have to come out. Biting her lower lip, the older brunette shook her head. "Only if you promise to keep this a secret." Tifa whispered, lowering her voice to a soft purr. Yuffie nodded her head, desperately agreeing with the older woman. Tifa smirked and advanced on the younger girl. "You better not regret this." The older brunette whispered into the female ninja's ear before licking the outer shell of her ear.

Yuffie moaned, leaning into the invasive tongue of her soon to be lover. Tifa quickly removed her pants suspenders, slipping out of her shoes. Yuffie watched, her eyes glazing over from the excitement of seeing Tifa undressing. The older woman tugged her shorts off, the tight material catching on the voluptuous form. Pulling off the last article of clothing; her shirt, Tifa flung the flimsy material over the bar. Yuffie always knew that the older brunette never wore bras but seeing her perky breasts unclothed was too much for the small girl. Tifa sashayed towards the still clothed girl, her hips swaying side to side, emphasising her curves. Reaching the ninja, Tifa hauled the girl to her, crushing her lips against her, possessively. "I've waited so long." Tifa whispered as she pulled back from the dominating kiss. Yuffie could only nod, her vision blacking out from the sheer pleasure and surprise. The older brunette quickly removed the younger girl's pants, ripping her shoes off as well. Tifa left the smaller girl's panties on but chose to tear the girl's tiny bikini like top off, leaving her breasts exposed.

Running a finger along the slim body of the younger girl, Tifa watched as Yuffie moaned at her touch, her nipples hardening and her legs opening slightly. Far more aroused than before, the older brunette flicked one of the girl's nipples, watching it harden even more. Tifa leaned down, taking one of the pert and pale pink nipples in her mouth, flicking it now with her tongue. Encouraged by the soft groans of her small lover, the older brunette sucked the bud harshly. Feeling the tremors that ran through the ninja's body, Tifa chose that moment to bite the pink bud, tearing a moan from her seemingly controlled lover. Groping the neglected breast, the older brunette pinched the slightly flattened bud. The female ninja almost begged for release, the older woman's teasing doing her head in. Running her hand from the younger girl's breast, Tifa slipped it in between the girl's legs. Brushing against the wet heat of her lover, Tifa teasingly rubbed the heel of her palm along her panties. Relishing the feel of the soaked underwear, Tifa rewarded the younger girl, slipping a finger under the elastic band of the lacy panties. Exploring the ninja's wetness, Tifa found the girl's clit and rubbed against it, slowly and softly.

Yuffie could feel her orgasm building, letting moans slide out of her parted lips at the tortuous feel of her lover's finger caressing her sensitive bud. A tremor ran through her body as she reached the edge of orgasm, causing her left leg to twitch in pleasure. Noticing the tell tale signs of orgasm, Tifa pushed her finger into Yuffie's tight hole, breaking through a noticeable hymen. "Yuffie..." Tifa breathed, stunned at the not so virgin girl. Yuffie whimpered in pain as the older brunette broke her hymen before crying out in pleasure, her orgasm hitting her. Feeling the girl's entrance quiver around her digit, Tifa slowly slid it in and out, trying not to cause any more pain to the young girl. Slipping in a second finger, Tifa felt the younger girl tighten around her fingers, though she moaned at the contact. The older brunette removed her mouth from the ninja's mouth, reaching up to engage the girl in a bruising kiss. Yuffie could barely manage to kiss the woman back, she felt so weak, that had been her first orgasm. The girls from her hometown weren't allowed to masturbate and were encouraged to save themselves for the one they would marry. Focusing back on the older brunette, Yuffie realised that the woman had kissed a trail down her body, stopping at her soaked panties. Poking a red tongue out of her mouth, Tifa gingerly licked the dampened underwear. At the sound of Yuffie's ecstatic cry, Tifa licked a little harsher, as if Yuffie's entrance were an ice cream cone. Getting fed up of the underwear, the older woman yanked the panties down the younger girl's legs, leaving them to hang around the girl's ankles. Pleased with the sight of the smaller girl's orgasm running down her legs, Tifa got back to licking the enlarged bud. Shrieking cries of pleasure, Yuffie wrapped her legs around the older woman's neck, effectively pushing her face in deeper to the girl's heated entrance. Tifa effectively began to make out with Yuffie's quivering heat, the girl's sweet tasting nectar overflowing and running even more so down her thighs. Not willing to let it go to waste, Tifa tried to lick up as much as she could, though in doing so she hastened her tongue's pace against the hardened clit.

Yuffie came with a screech this time, her already sensitive skin unprepared for the second orgasm. Feeling Yuffie's cum hit her mouth, Tifa moaned into the quivering heat. The older brunette however pulled away, licking her lips. She wanted relief too as her excitement led to her own dampened entrance leaking a sweet nectar like liquid down her inner thighs. Yuffie stared at the incredibly well endowed sex goddess before her. Scrambling off the counter, the younger girl knelt in front of the older woman, licking and kissing up her pale, toned legs. Tifa winced and seeking instant gratification, she tangled a hand in the short locks of her lover, dragging her small face to her aching heat. "Lick me." Tifa instructed, shoving the smaller brunette's face between her legs. Turned on by the older woman's demands, Yuffie began to eagerly lick the woman's own hardened bud, sneaking her hand to her own entrance, fingering herself. Tifa moaned as she felt the nimble tongue of her lover hit her sensitive skin. Trembling, the older woman braced herself against the counter, leaning on both hands. Yuffie thrust her tongue in and out, slipping slightly due to the wetness of the older brunette.

Tifa could feel a familiar clenching of her stomach as her orgasm raced through her body, causing violent shaking in her legs as she came. Though the older woman had reached orgasm, Yuffie didn't stop her curious tongue, continuing to lick and explore the tightening heat. Using her free hand, the female ninja pushed a small finger into Tifa's entrance, relishing in the feel of it tightening around her finger. Tifa moaned a little louder, rocking her hips into Yuffie's mouth and tongue. The smaller girl shuddered as she hit another orgasm, this time from her own fingers and eagerly licked and sucked the older brunette to her second orgasm. Tifa gripped the counter, her knuckles going white, her orgasm causing another violent shake through her body. Yuffie licked up the sticky mess that had leaked down Tifa's legs before pulling her weak body against her own. Tifa didn't mind at all being pulled down onto the smaller girl's body, pressing her voluptuous curves against the lean female's own slight curves. Yuffie captured Tifa's lips in a sweet kiss, merely pressing their lips together. "Remember, this is our secret." Tifa whispered, pulling away from the smaller girl.


End file.
